


The Missing of One's Vulcan!

by Johnlockdreams



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, After Star Trek Beyond (2016), Bottom Spock (Star Trek), Character Death, Depression, Every two weeks, F/M, Grief/Mourning, James T. Kirk Has Issues, Later Mpreg, Later Smut, Love, M/M, Married Characters, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Separation Anxiety, Slow updates due to school, Social Anxiety, Spock is Alive, Suicidal Thoughts, Top James T. Kirk, mental health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockdreams/pseuds/Johnlockdreams
Summary: Kirks friend, first officer and vulcan has ben killed by none others fault but Captain James Kirk. Nyota Uhura tries to see reason and tell him the he didn't kill Spock but he won't listen, she takes the biggest risk anyone has ever done. Find Spock. Is he dead or not?





	The Missing of One's Vulcan!

Captains log star-date: 2264.2

“ We have nearly come to the end of our five year mission. We have finally made an alliance with the Klingons and The Vidiians. Even though it took a lot of persuasion and some tearing of the skin... This voyage wasn't what we originally planned. We didn't expect to lose a loyal crew member of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701). However we cannot grieve until we leave this ship. We have not finished our...his mission” Kirk coughed feeling the tears wanting to escape but he carried on. “He was a friend, Lover and intelligent man. In this time of grief, even though we shouldn't grieve for a man who wouldn't want that for us, today we will grieve but tomorrow we will be back to work to finally end this horrid mission. It sad to announce I will be resigning from being captain of this ship as well. I am sure none of you people will miss me anyway. All I have done is cause death of a loved man and caused destruction to many others lives. I will not regret this decision cause I am not Captain James T Kirk without a vulcan. Spock’s last word to me where 'This decision is unwise' I should of listened and he may not be dead. Always logical, Always there and Always alive. No matter what Commander Spock will live on in our hearts. He will always be a captain,commander,ambassador and a first officer. Kirk out” Kirk switched off the con with tears streaming down his cheeks. Silly man, Spock wouldn't want you to cry he thought. Kirk could see why Spock chose not to show his emotions cause now Kirk wished all his emotion will disappear. The Guilt, Anger and Regret will always be in his heart. Kirk stood up not wanting to cause anymore upset for the starfleet among his last ship.   
“Captain!” Nyota shouted trying to get his attention.  
Great Spock's girlfriend he thought.  
“Yes lieutenant?” he said clearing his head of any thought of Spock. She approached him slowly knowing he could break down any minute.  
“It wasn't your fault captain, Spock made his decision and made his bed in it. He didn't need to step in front of you and get stabbed. However he did. Spock did and does love you. He always talked about you to me about your funny ideas of going to dangerous places and how you loved to interfere. Spock was a hard to please vulcan. For you to be able to break down his wall made him stronger. He never loved me Captain, it was a false life he had to cover up his true feelings. Let this make you the person you will become.” She stated looking at kirk with sadness but a hint of love.  
“Spock is...was and is my friend Nyota. That's it. Do not come to me about him loving me and making me hurt more! You are dismissed” he pushed her aside while heading towards the elevator. He got in without looking back. 

“Right there is a new mission on her hands. Find Spock” Nyota said looking at the crews confused faces.   
“How are we supposed to do that?” Scotty chimed in.  
“Don't you know Scotty? Spock is very much alive. Set coordinates for New Vulcan.” she said sitting in the captains chair.  
“Hang on! Who made you first officer?” Bones said sarcastically.  
“Kirk did” she said. The ship blasted towards New Vulcan. Time to get Spock back before kirk kills us.


End file.
